


[DMC][樂團AU][NeroV][DVD]接近無限透明的藍

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: https://www.plurk.com/p/nbuccg一個腦洞出來引發更多腦洞，樂團AU世界，所有人都是普通人，沒有惡魔，但雙子還是有著比惡魔更動搖人心的力量





	[DMC][樂團AU][NeroV][DVD]接近無限透明的藍

1.如同電影般的相遇

 

那天下著微雨，在倫敦，薄霧也好微雨也罷，都是很常見的事情，四季都一樣，春天尤然。  
尼祿穿著他喜歡的藍色帽T，因為這樣就可以省去帶雨傘的功夫，在學校附近的二手唱片行尋找目標。  
說真的，在網路的盛行下，這種店家早就倒的亂七八糟，這家之所以還能撐著，也是已經轉成了咖啡廳跟二手唱片複合店的功勞，加上在大學附近，用便宜的咖啡和早餐成了學生們的最愛。  
二手唱片這區往往沒什麼人來逛，但是尼祿很喜歡，誰叫他就是個音樂愛好者呢，雖然往往只看不買就是了。  
老闆也喜歡顧客挑喜歡的音樂讓他放，只要尼祿來，他通常會挑黑色安息日或齊柏林飛船給老闆放。  
不過今天他確實有個要掏錢的對象。

他走到「D」開頭那一區，憑著記憶尋找印象中放在那個位置的DVD，只見老闆把它拿出來放在上面的封面展示區了，也是啦，畢竟這是最近樂壇的熱門新聞，老闆會拿出來擺置也很正常。

Devil may cry復出傳聞，是這兩天所有樂團討論區都在燒的事情，水管上各種當年的影像全都被各大論壇刷了又刷，尼祿基於某種潔癖想要拿DVD來看，當然也有點……個人因素。

尼祿伸出手去拿那張DVD，而完全出乎預料之外的是，有個人跟他同時，伸手拿了那張DVD。

 

那是一隻很好看的手，很好看的手指。  
他的手有點蒼白，每根手指上都有著刺青，而那手指看來細長有力，像是拉小提琴的人的手，尼祿順著手看上去，是一條佈滿了刺青的臂膀，一個……比他還高上一些，黑髮的、有著墨綠眼睛的年輕人。  
他看起來很瘦弱、蒼白，鼻子上掛著一副有點大的黑框眼鏡，卻有著一雙豐滿的唇，還有好看的微笑。

「你也喜歡Devil may cey嗎？」聲音也很好聽。

「啊、是、是啊，那個……你也喜歡？」尼祿不自覺的緊張了起來，天知道他為什麼要緊張，因為他們手指還搭在同一張DVD上？  
想到這邊尼祿連忙把手抽了回來，而那個黑髮的年青人似乎有些訝異的望著他。  
「你要讓給我？」  
「呃，那個，我只是有興趣，而且我記得這張應該有兩三張……咦，沒了？」尼祿翻找著本來放了這張DVD的架子，但不論是展架還是夾層都沒有。  
「這張《天真之歌》的演唱會DVD在復活消息出來之後二手價被炒翻了，而且到處都被掃貨，我是跑了五家才找到這裡的。」黑髮的年青人說著，用著崇拜的神情看著DVD的封面，那上頭是兩個沐浴在血海中的銀髮年輕人，有著同樣的臉孔，而那可不是複製貼上做出來的。

Devil my cry—二十年前紅遍英國的雙胞胎搖滾歌手，橫掃英國各大音樂排行榜及美國告示牌，出道三年就因為雙胞胎中的長子吸毒、次子捲入殺人未遂事件的關係閃電解散。  
期間只有三張單曲，兩張專輯，兩次巡迴演唱，傳說中的搖滾樂團Devil May Cry成員—維吉爾與但丁，而這到底是藝名還是真名也有各種說法。

 

黑髮年輕人的手指在封面上磨蹭著，即隨有些訝異似的將視線投向尼祿的臉上，這讓尼祿全身僵硬。  
「你有一頭白髮。」尼祿很清楚言下之意是「跟他們一樣」。  
「是啊，我覺得白頭髮很帥就去染了！」尼祿笑著說道，但事實上這是天生的。  
「都喜歡到染頭髮了還把DVD讓給我？」黑髮年輕人笑了笑。「其實我不一定要這張，事實上我家裡有，只是想說多買一張來推廣……我想，還是讓給你吧，除非你家也有？」  
「呃……那我就不客氣了，事實上我家是有，不過在我老爸那裡，他不喜歡我拿來看。」尼祿乾笑了下。  
「喔，那真遺憾……那這張買回去會不會又被沒收？」黑髮年輕人露出了有些同情的表情，顯然是以為眼前這個染白髮的叛逆年輕人有著古板的父親，不許他聽搖滾樂吧？這誤會很大，不過尼祿不打算解釋，因為很難解釋。

「哈哈……也不是沒可能……」尼祿抓抓頭，有些尷尬的笑著，黑髮年輕人將DVD靠在唇邊，想了一下之後露出微笑。「這樣好了，我買，然後你想看的時候來找我。」

「咦？這怎麼好意思！」尼祿一方面有些開心又有些訝異，該怎麼說呢，這個黑髮年輕人真的……太好看了，而且不知道為什麼尼祿對他有種親近感，總覺得想跟他多聊點，多相處些，否則只不過是拿到同張DVD而已，早就雙手一攤轉身離開了。  
「沒關係的，我很高興能遇上差不多年齡的同好，你也知道這是老團了，沒多少年輕人聽過。我有帶筆電，要不要一起到座位區那邊看？還是你有其他行程……」  
「當、當然沒問題！我下午有空！」事實上尼祿才沒空，下午妮可本來要請尼祿幫他做點實驗的，但這時他腦袋裡頭完全沒想到這件事。  
「啊，我自我介紹一下，我叫尼祿。」尼祿把右手隨便在外套上擦了擦之後伸出來。  
「我叫V。」黑髮年輕人這麼說著，露出神秘的笑容。

－

 

「於是，你為了一個聽起來就像是給你代號還是假名的人，放了我一下午的鳥。」拉丁裔的美女抽著煙，雙腳不客氣的蹺在桌子上，用輕視的眼神望著眼前的男孩。  
「他真的叫做V！而且我也有拿到他的電話跟FB！」尼祿用手在眼前搧著想搧去煙味，當然成效不彰。  
「是是，不管他是V還是K，都無法抹消你見色忘友的事實，混球。」妮可不客氣的把煙噴到他臉上，活該。  
「什麼見色忘友……把V說成色什麼的……他只是DMC的粉絲而已，我又沒有那種想法……」尼祿低聲呢喃著毫無說服力的反駁，妮可八卦的笑了起來。

「嘿，我說啊，你的人生越來越HIGH了喔，這關頭交個小男友，會他不會被你爸你叔給宰了。」  
「別亂說，妮可，拿這個說笑你才真的會被宰了。」  
「知道了知道了。」自知失言，妮可吐了吐舌。「算了，時間來不及了，我們專心做實驗吧，我一定要搞出真的鋼鐵人盔甲。」  
「好，有夢最美。」尼祿聳了聳肩，把妮可的第35號實驗品裝到右手上。

妮可，他的大學同學，理工科的高材生，兩年前就研發出一款高敏感度的義肢而名揚學界，還拿到了足以讓她讀三次大學的專利費，最大的夢想確是—真的做出鋼鐵人的盔甲—天才果然很難懂。

而他，尼祿•福圖那，從小在孤兒院長大，兩年前改名尼祿•斯巴達，原因是，有兩個男人找上門，自稱是他的父親。  
而為什麼是兩個男人的原因是，沒人知道他是哪個人的兒子，連科學都辦不到，因為那是一對雙胞胎，銀髮的雙胞胎—維吉爾與但丁。

「我們當年很窮，所以都去捐過精子。」但丁，雙胞胎中的弟弟，散著一頭銀髮，帶著看起來三天沒刮的鬍渣大笑著。「老媽一直催我們結婚生子，我就抱著一點期待，想說會不會有當年我們的精子生下來的小孩願意認祖歸宗的，結果找到了你，啊，當然我們用了很多手段。」  
「正好你是孤兒，如果你不排斥的話，就當我的兒子。」維吉爾，雖然是哥哥，但後梳的頭髮和光潔的下巴看起來年輕很多，表情冰冰冷冷不近人情。  
那時大概進行了三個月左右的親情攻防，最後尼祿還是在各種現實壓力下決定認祖歸宗，即使沒人可以確定他到底是誰的兒子。

而這所謂的現實因素，包含了學費，以及養育他長大的孤兒院面臨繳不出房租的拆除命運，而維吉爾和但丁是一個古老財閥的繼承人，彈個手指就能把地買下來。  
尼祿用未來繼承人的身分跟老爸借錢，利息另計。

兩年後，這對曾經逃過家，搞過樂團，出過名，嗑過藥，(差點)殺過人的雙胞胎，想要重新站上舞台，而尼祿所要付的利息就是－當主唱。

所以，他才私底下去找那張DVD，想認真看看當年他們到底是什麼樣子(有，他有聽過音樂，但是實在不是他的菜，DMC的音樂偏向迷幻搖滾還有一些新浪潮，他喜歡更硬一點的)，就碰上了V。

這一定是命運的相遇。

尼祿傻笑著，而妮可為此翻了個大大的白眼，拆掉一條線電醒這個花癡。

這就是那兩個年輕人的故事的開頭。

END


End file.
